Izuku Midoriya
|-|-|kanji= 緑谷出久 |romaji= Midoriya Izuku |birthday= July 15 |age= 14 (First Appearance) 15 (Time-Skip) |gender= Male |height= 166cm (5'5") |weight= |bloodtype= O |hair= Green and Black |eye= Green |quirk= One For All |status= Alive |birthplace= Near Shizuoka Prefecture |family= Inko Midoriya (Mother) Hisashi Midoriya (Father) |alias= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. |debut= Chapter 1 |debutanime= Episode 1 |voice= Daiki Yamashita (Vomic & Anime) Akeno Watanabe (Anime, Child) |eng voice= Justin Briner Lara Woodhull (Child) |image gallery= Yes}} , also known as , is the main protagonist of Boku no Hero Academia. Though originally born without a Quirk, he manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might and has since become his close pupil and a student at U.A., making him the ninth user of the One for All Quirk. Appearance Izuku has green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights. During his Junior High School days, he wore a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons. In U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie that he doesn't tie properly, making it shorter than it should be. Izuku usually wears oversized red shoes. Though initially very skinny, Izuku has gained an array of well-developed muscles after his training with All Might. Izuku's first Hero Costume is a dark green full-body unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves, and red boots. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resemble All Might's haircut, and a mask with a smile on it. During the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc, while his costume is being repaired, Izuku wears his gym clothes: a blue track suit with thick white lines over his upper body and legs, which form the letters "UA". Izuku's second hero costume had when to a few changes, though it may have some of the original aspects it has now looks more sturdy and combat efficient in appearance. After his fight with Shouto, the fingers on his right hand became a little deformed and he gains two scars on the sides of his hand. His right arm is further scared after his fight with Muscular, leaving various scars on his arm and bicep. Personality Izuku is a very timid, helpful and polite boy. Due to being bullied since childhood for being born without a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, being more reserved and not self-expressive, especially in front of Katsuki. However, after being accepted into U.A. and facing Katsuki during the Battle Trial, he has gradually become more confident and brave. Izuku is also very diligent and strong willed. Since he greatly admires Heroes and has always aimed to be one, he has an habit of writing down in his notebooks all he knows about Heroes and their Quirks, including other U.A. students. Izuku is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows he's not strong enough. Izuku has also shown to be selfless as when someone has a personal problem, he will always try to help them, even if its not his business. Izuku also has the tendency to overthink with anything that grabs his attention, which makes him start mumbling to himself a lot. Quirk and Abilities : Izuku's Quirk grants him superhuman strength''Boku no Hero Academia Manga:'' Chapter 6, Cover and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 Though Izuku has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, he has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed and agility. He has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 33 Moves * : The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 10 :* : Izuku activates One for All Full Cowl, then jumps into the air, and delivers an enhanced downward punch to the opponent.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 52 He has also used this move in the form a straightforward punch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 :* : Izuku activates One For All at 100% and delivers a straightforward punch to the opponent.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 76 * : Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 15 Doing this fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to 10 times.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38 :* : Izuku uses One For All 100% that is also boosted by his adrenaline and delivers a powerful smack with incredible force that blasts the opponent away. This 100% adrenaline-enhanced move is powerful enough to overpower Muscular's Muscle Augmentation and incapacitate him. * : This technique allows Izuku to activate 5% of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Izuku, this technique gives him greater maneuverability.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 102 Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49 ** : While using One For All Full Cowl, Izuku uses a fighting style that focuses more on kicking.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 17-19 *'One For All 100%': A technique that allows Izuku to attack using the full power of One For All throughout his body.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 19-20''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 * Izuku appeared on Animation special of Saiki Kusuo no Ψ Nan. Quotes *(To All Might) "I have to work harder than anyone else to make it! I'll never catch up otherwise...! I want to be like you...! Like you. The strongest hero."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 2, Page 17 *(To Katsuki Bakugou) "I'm '''not' gonna be your worthless punching bag Deku forever... Kacchan. I'm... I'm the Deku who always does his best!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 16-17 *(To Shouto Todoroki) "Just trying to meet expectations! A smiling... dependable... cool hero... That's what I wanna be! That's why I'm giving it everything! For everyone! Your experiences... your determination... I can't even begin to imagine what all that's like... but... If you become number one without giving it your all... Then I don't think you're serious... about denying him everything! That's why I have to win! I have to surpass you!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 8-12 *(To Tenya Iida) "I-I've got a lot to say to you, but... That'll have to come later...! Because it's like All Might said... giving help that's not asked for... is what makes a '''true' hero!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 9-10 *(To All Might) "I'll do my best! Whatever you say, All Might... I'll step up to the challenge! As long as you're by my side, I can do anything... That's how I feel, anyway!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59, Page 14 *(To Kouta Izumi) "If all the villains attacking tonight are on his level... everyone's in trouble. And they might be after us students. I need to tell Aizawa-sensei and the Pussycats what I know. If my actions can save any of them... Then I've gotta do something."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77, Page 4 References Site Navigation ru:Изуку Мидория ko:미도리야 이즈쿠 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Midoriya Family